


Is It Better To Know?

by WindyOakes



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Caves, Confrontations, Conversations, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Future, Other, Plans, Plans For The Future, Prophetic Visions, Superheroes, Swearing, Team, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOakes/pseuds/WindyOakes
Summary: Aviana knows all about Nightwing's plans to receive information from Aqualad on the night the cave blows up. However, she hasn't told anyone the extent of her knowledge of the future and what it holds. On this night, the night the cave blows up, Nightwing calls her in knowing what she knows and sends her on a long journey. This upsets Aviana and she finally tells him what she knows.





	Is It Better To Know?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is new. I've had a Young Justice OC for a while now and I've rewritten her a bit. Her name is Aviana, like my summoner, because I like the name. She is an alien from another world, like a martian, but she can see the future. However, she can never change it only speed it up and the one time she tried to change the future, she destroyed her whole planet. 
> 
> So that's a little background! I hope you enjoy!

“You wanted to see me?” Aviana asked as she walked into the main part of the cave. 

There, she saw Nightwing standing there staring at a myriad of screens showing recent events, statistics on criminals, and those criminals’ where abouts. It was very confusing for Aviana to look at the jumbled mess since she didn’t know where the path started or where Nightwing’s line of thinking went. All she could make out were the pictures and certain words such as Aqualad and Tigress. 

A picture of the young Tigress appeared on the monitor as Nightwing opened another page. Aviana stared at it for a long time, a look of sadness and melancholy filled her eyes. She had seen that girl in her visions and who she actually was and what had happened to get her that way. There was no mistaking her voice, her fighting spirt or that necklace she wore around her neck. The necklace in particular was what gave it all away, for Aviana herself had partook in creating things like that for the team for as long as she could remember. 

The item was magic, of course, but it also had to be tested against the elements bringing in Aviana to test it against every chemical known to man and alien alike. She knew right from the start that Tigress was indeed Artemis because she had seen it before in her visions a few weeks before Tigress came to be. She knew about Aqualad being a double agent, she knew about Artemis’s supposed death, and she knew about the plan that Nightwing was hatching that very night to get the much needed information from Aqualad. She knew about it all, but she hadn’t told a single soul about how much knowledge she was harboring. People knowing would only bring about more questions. 

However, perhaps tonight would be the night that she finally told someone of the extent of her knowledge of what was going on in the team and the league. And perhaps Nightwing would be that person. 

“Yes.” Nightwing said, closing a page and turning to face Aviana. A somehow misplaced smile crossed his face at the sight of her. He was smiling, Aviana wondered, but how much sadness laid behind those blue eyes? “I needed to talk to you about something.” He continued. 

Aviana shrugged her shoulders. 

“Shoot.” She said. 

“I need you to go to collect some information from some members of the League.” Nightwing said pulling up a map in front of her.   
Aviana’s eyes grew wide at the extent of the map and how far she would have to travel that night. The next point on the map from the cave was about fifty miles away at least and even with the help of teleportation tubes, it would take her at least thirty to forty minutes to get anywhere. Aviana began to wonder if Nightwing actually knew about her knowledge and this was all some elaborate scheme to get her out of the cave for the night. 

“Zatana and Doctor Fate should be waiting here to pick up the material from you and to give you information.” Nightwing said, “I know it’s a long trek, but I believe you can handle it.” 

Aviana stood there for a moment, quiet as a stone as she took in all the information she was given in the span of five minutes. She was supposed to pick up an unnamed piece of information from members of the League and give them materials in exchange. What materials could the League possibly need on a night so unknowingly pivotal? 

She stared at him, a terrified expression on her face. “What are you doing?” she asked. 

This sudden burst of emotion and the tremor in Aviana’s voice of course alarmed Nightwing which of course prompted him to further question her bizarre actions. “What are you talking about?” Nightwing asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Aviana unfolded her arms, which had been folded up until this point, and pointed a shaking finger toward Nightwing in an accusatory fashion. She knew what he was trying to do. She knew what he knew about her and her future vision. This was just some ploy to get her out of the cave, so she wouldn’t “mess up” any of the plans they had set in motion. “I know what you’re trying to do!” Aviana half screamed at him, “You’re trying to get me out of the cave so I won’t ruin your big plan! How long will you keep everything from the team? How long do you think you can keep this façade running?” 

Nightwing’s eyes widened at the last sentence. He had finally been alerted to how much Aviana knew about their plan and the secret they were so desperately trying to keep. The “how” she found out was blatantly obvious. The only question was how long?   
Nightwing sighed. “How long have you known about our façade?” he asked putting air quotes around the word “façade.” 

Aviana sighed and put her arms back down to her sides. “As soon as Artemis put that costume back on.” Aviana said in a much calmer voice, “The second I saw her, my visions started to go crazy and I got an influx of images of the past and what the future holds.” 

She started to rub her arms in fear as she remembered the images that were forever etched into her mind. Something was going to happen in the future. Something bad. There was going to be a death at the end of this little plan they’re hatching. A death that she couldn’t stop even if she tried. The thoughts and images kept her up at night and keeping it from everyone else even made them much more frequent. 

She could see the tears, the suffering, and hear the cries of her teammates so well that it was as if they were standing right next to her the whole entire time. How was she supposed to cope with a secret she knew was bigger than the entire operation? Nightwing stared at her with a concerned eye as he watched her quiver in fear. He knew she was holding something back and he also knew that whatever she was holding back would be life changing if he knew. 

“Yes, I want you out of the cave because what’s going to happen tonight is no easy feat.” He said. “We need everything to go perfectly in order to get what we need.” 

Aviana suddenly looked up to him, a certain type of malice in her eyes. “So, putting the lives of everyone in this fucking cave and the League is the best way that you could have gone about this?” she swore at him, “Honestly, Nightwing, do you even think about the young lives you’re impacting?” 

Nightwing wanted to swear back at her, but, somehow, he knew her curses and judgements were warranted. Instead of berating and yelling at her, all he did was ask her a simple question. “What’s going to happen that I don’t know about, Aviana?” he asked. 

At first Aviana shook her head in response, not wanting to go over the gory details of every single thing she saw. However, she realized that maybe someone knowing of her plight, even if it is in the vaguest terms, might ease her mind a little. She looked Nightwing directly in the eyes and said with all of the conviction in her alien heart. “At the end of this whole entire thing,” she said, “A life will be lost, and a damage will be done that is irreversible.” 

Nightwing’s eyes widened at the conviction her voice and the directness in her voice. He wanted what she was saying to not be true. He wanted her to be lying, but he knew fully well Aviana never lied about anything. He asked the only question that he could think of at the moment even though it was fruitless. “Is there any way to stop it?” he asked, “Can we stop the death of this person?”

Aviana shook her head once more. “You should know from my past mistakes that we cannot change the future.” Aviana said, “We can only speed up the inevitable.” 

They stood there in silence for a long time, mourning the death of the teammate they were bound to lose, before Aviana flew off without saying a word. She left Nightwing to ponder over who it could be and herself in tears because she knew full well who it was.

Later that night when she saw the cave up in flames she wondered is it better to be blissfully ignorant or suffer in silence, knowing exactly when and where things were going to happen. 

She may never know. 

The one time she had the pleasure of being ignorant, she destroyed everything she held dear.


End file.
